


get a clue.

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “What on Earth are you thinking about, over there?” Phil teased with a smile that no camera could do justice.“You.” Dan brushed his fringe out of his eyes to smile back. Might as well be honest.________2009; Dan is nervous, but Phil is clueless.





	get a clue.

Phil’s room seemed bigger in real life than it did in his videos.

Dan was still sometimes slightly entranced by the idea that that was a comparison he could make. Phil’s walls were covered in posters like he thought, Phil’s floor was messy everywhere but in front of his camera. Phil’s mattress was as squeaky as it sounded online, but Phil was better at old Playstation games than Dan thought he would be. Phil was taller in person, though Dan still had a good inch on him.

“What on Earth are you thinking about, over there?” Phil teased with a smile that no camera could do justice.

“You.” Dan brushed his fringe out of his eyes to smile back. Might as well be honest.

Phil huffed a little laugh, tilting his head to the side. “What?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Dunno.” Dan giggled, inching a little closer. 

Phil smiled again with furrowed brows. “What all is there to think about? I'm right here.”

“Exactly.”

“Am I missing something?”

“A little.”

“Give me a hint?”

“Close your eyes.”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly, but obediently closed them.

In a wave of courage, Dan took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed him.

His lips were even softer than they looked.

Dan rested his hand on top of Phil’s; just when Dan felt nervous and started to pull away, Phil laced their fingers together and kissed back.

“Me?” Phil breathed when they came apart. Dan laughed.

“You. D’you get it, now?”

Phil looked down at their clasped hands nervously. He squeezed Dan’s hand in his, and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when Dan squeezed back. “I hope so? I really hope I get it.”

And Dan laughed again, quieter, not because anything was funny but because he finally felt like he could breathe. “Well, what do you think? I'll tell you if you do,” he challenged playfully.

Phil bumped Dan’s shoulder with his own and smirked, moving his free hand to rest on Dan’s hip.

“I think,” he interrupted himself with Dan’s lips, “the next time you zone out,” another kiss, “during Mortal Kombat,” and again, “thinking about kissing me,” Phil punctuated that bit with a slow, sweet kiss that they both giggled into, and pulled away from so little that Dan could still feel Phil’s lips moving when he mumbled, “you should just do it.”

“... Fair enough.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise.”

Phil’s smile looked like a challenge, and Dan wanted to win.

Dan maneuvered himself into Phil’s lap and let his free hand come up to the back of Phil’s head, running his fingers through long hair in a way that made Phil hum contently.

His lips fell to Phil’s neck just above his collar, and he smirked when the hum turned to a tiny gasp. “Dan?”

“With how long I've been wishing I could have you?” A soft trail of kisses up Phil’s neck matched the gentle voice in his ear. “Yes, I promise. I’ll kiss you as much as you want.”

Phil’s eyes were closed then, but Dan’s lips pressed to his just when he predicted. He looped both his arms around Dan’s back as he kissed back - that's how he noticed Dan’s trembling.

“Dan?” Phil pulled away, but left a kiss on Dan’s jaw reassuringly. 

He wasn't crying, just… shaking a bit.

“Dan, what is it?”

He shook his head with a smile and went for another kiss - which Phil dodged with a giggle before meeting Dan’s eyes. “Dan, really.”

“Didn't think you'd kiss back.”

“Is that so shocking?” Phil laughed, couldn't help it, because was that all this was? He pulled Dan down into another kiss. “I mean, I’m a bit clueless sometimes, Dan. But if you keep giving me hints like that, I think I’ll eventually get the message.”

Phil heard a huff, and felt a squeeze in the sides that made him jump and squeak, but no shaking. He grinned.

Dan grinned to match, and nipped at his jaw. “I really, really like you,” Dan said slowly, enunciating each word.

Phil scowled playfully and headbutted him, then kissed him hard and harshly.

“That means ‘I like you too.’”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh
> 
> rawr! (that means i love you in dinosaur)  
> jfjdjdsh no but really i'm always a slut for 2009  
> this was gonna be smut but then it uh wasn't


End file.
